


Weddings Are Always Stressful

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: Modern!au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, modern!AU, okay so I guess I like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ungodly hour to be up Poe decided. </p><p>Poe heaved a sigh as he watched his fiancée pace around their room with anxious step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings Are Always Stressful

It was an ungodly hour to be up Poe decided. 

Poe heaved a sigh as he watched his fiancée pace around their room with anxious step. 

"People get married all the time it's no big deal, right?" Ben complained fidgeting with his suit "it's just wearing a ring and our taxes are easier!"

"Ben!" Poe exclaimed; marriage meant a lot to Poe and to Ben as well. 

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, I don't understand why I'm nervous. love you, I've never been more sure of anything else but I need to lay down" Ben groaned before flopping face first onto the couch next to Poe

"Why are you worried?" He asked in his most soothing tone "worried you won't meet my high expectations for the wedding night?"

"You're the worst! I'm going down stairs, have fun." Ben chuffed on his way out the door. 

Poe didn't move on the couch until the door opened again, Ben popped through the threshold stammering about "I hate most people but I don't hate you, I love you so much I'm a dick-" then kissed his forehead before disappearing. 

Poe paced around the room of the bed and breakfast little bit longer before finally putting on his suit. 

He loved Ben so marriage wasn't scary it was the wedding in general, Ben wasn't on best terms with his mother since his father passed away. Holidays were stressful enough with Ben's family but a day just about Ben and Poe, could be dangerous. 

Like Ben said "it isn't family a family gathering if it doesn't turn into a knife fight."

Luckily he was joking...

He was joking right?

Poe sighed and decided it was time to get dressed. 

 

When he finally arrived at the church all hell had already broken loose. The moment he walked through the door he was informed by his best man (and best friend), Finn, that the cake they ordered had arrived but in the wrong flavor, another wedding was that day and coming earlier then expected but worst of all...the rings were gone. 

Poor Finn had been there for too long and Poe could see it in his eyes. 

"It's alright, buddy. You did you're best, I can handle the rest" Poe reassured.

Poe lied, this was a mess and it was about to go to hell in a hand basket. 

Poe could deal with the cake being a different flavor, that was the least of his worries. The wedding after theirs was alright, that meant a shorter wedding, shorter amount of time before Ben has a meltdown like a toddler. The rings, oh lord the rings, he just couldn't shake the sinking suspicion that a certain corgi had eaten them. 

All those things were fixable, he knew it one way or another but his main concern right then was...where was Ben?!

Poe tried to keep his wits about him but right now he really needed his fiancé, traditions be damned. 

He searched high and low anywhere a man his fiancé's could be, yet he found nothing.

What if he got cold feet? Poe wondered. 

No, no. Those thoughts are not meant to be thought that day. 

Poe decided he needed a walk outside the church for fresh air before he passed out from stress of doing anything else. 

After his first steps out of the back door he found himself on the ground face first in the grass, tripping over something. 

When Poe looked to see what he had stumbled over he was met with the amused smiled of his fiancé, sitting against the church on the ground. 

"Ow" Ben said, he obviously hadn't been hurt judging by his teasing tone. 

The shorter man shuffled next to his fiancé and hung his head. 

"The cake is the wrong flavor" Poe mumbled 

"I know." Ben replied 

"The other wedding is happening sooner than we expected"

"I heard" 

"BB-8 ate the rings" 

"I'm well aware."

Poe sighed, leaning his head against his Ben's shoulder. 

"How are you so calm about this?" Poe asked looking up at him

"I'm really not." Ben chuckled "I just realized the wedding isn't really for us, it's for our families. After that it relaxed me a little, but not by much."

Poe considered Ben's words for a moment, he was right, Ben always was. Though Poe wanted to change that. 

"Wait here." Poe said before wondering back into the church. 

 

When Poe returned he brought back to rings made out of straw wrappers. 

"Remember when I used to make these for us when we were kids?" Poe asked with a gleam in his eyes the one you'll only find in the eyes of a person in so deeply in love even their irises show it.

"Yeah," Ben laughed putting one of them on, "I do."

Poe smacked Ben's arm lightly.

"No not yet." Poe fake scolded taking the ring from Ben's finger. 

"Right here, is our wedding, only me and you, no one else." Poe said sliding the paper ring onto Ben's finger. "So do you, Ben Organa-Solo, take me to be your husband?"

"Hell yeah" Ben whispered, trying to keep his composure but still touched by the gesture,

"You can't say that at our wedding" he reminded laughing. 

"Fine, fine. Yes, I do. A million times over, I do." 

"Well I, Poe Dameron, take you to be my husband." 

They stared into each other's eyes like only lovers could. Helpless, foolish, lovers. 

"You can kiss, the groom-" before he could finished Ben kissed him like he was the person he wished to see the most after years of being separated. 

 

The wedding wasn't entirely a mess but it was far from perfect, but Poe and Ben didn't care. They were already married, just by their souls, no priest or justice of the peace could do that. 

Chewbacca walked Ben down the isle in place of Ben's father, his mother looking proud as can be. 

Poe barely made it through his vows because, damn he loved this man. 

Then it was over, just as quickly as it had started. 

The reception was possibly the smoothest part of the formal wedding, the music blared, the drinks were good (almost a little too good by the way people were drinking them) and most importantly, everyone was happy. 

Poe watched towards the back, watching Ben play with some of Poe's youngest relatives. 

A hand tapped his shoulder, he turned to see the wide glasses of Maz Kanata staring at him.

"You're a keeper, Poe, I can tell." She said with a warm, old, laugh "I haven't seen someone so in love since Ben's parents." 

Poe smiled but before he could say anything Maz put something in his hand and winked at him. 

"Be careful and have fun." She waved goodbye, vanishing into the crowd of people. 

When Poe opened his hand his jaw dropped, the old woman gave him a condom. 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own


End file.
